The Castle of the Demon Lord
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Sesshomaru gives Inuyasha the castle which had belonged to their father, it is a mega fortress, used to protect humans. What happens when there's a demon attack and Inuyasha has to save the village and Kagome? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Of Demon Lords and Castles

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY RELATED NAMES OR TITLES!!!!!

* * *

Riza: Alright, here's my first Inuyasha X Kagome story and you can be sure there will be some Sango X Miroku in there too, for Kago and the other people who enjoy lemons; I'll have a nice little sour scene for you in the very beginning. There will be adventure and some romance along with Inuyasha kicking ass just like the Inutaisho did

Kago: YAY!!!!!

Riza: On with the story:

* * *

Lady Izayoi cuddled into her love's chest as he holds her, running with her through the gentle rain. She smiled up at him and he smiled at her, looking into her eyes lovingly. She placed a small kiss on his chin as he continued running. He bounded toward the large caste that stood high on the mountains of the north. The smaller demons bowed as he ran past them, slightly angered that he was taking the human woman to his home.

The castle had been passed down throughout the generations. The Inutaisho had been the first son of the lord before him and that lord had been the first son of the lord before him. The Inutaisho remembered that he would have to pass the castle to his first son if he were to keep tradition, but he knew that Izayoi would conceive that night and he would die when the baby was born. Inutaisho thought of the arrogant little boy he had created with the other dog demon who lived in his land. She hated him as much as he hated her, but they were betrothed at birth so they were forced to have at least one child together. The mighty dog lord growled slightly and Izayoi looked up at him.

"What is wrong, my dearest?" She asked him softly. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

"I was merely remembering something…it has nothing to do with you, nor do I want you to worry about it, my love. Tonight is for us to finally be together." He said softly, kissing her. She smiled and held onto him tighter. He came running up to the gates of his castle and entered easily, placing her gently on part of the cushion bed Lords were privileged to sleep on. She smiled and he handed her a cloth to dry herself with. He shook himself dry and sat next to her, helping her dry herself. When she was drier, he kissed her gently and moved her up to the top of the bed. She kissed him back and laid gently on the bed, looking up at his demon magnificence. He looked at her with love, unlike anything he had ever felt with anyone else, not even little Sesshomaru, the little bastard. (A/N if you haven't noticed, this is foreshadowing…and to tell you how much I hate Sesshomaru lol) The Inutaisho kissed his Izayoi and began helping her get out of her robes. They were heavy and wet, not to mention, very uncomfortable. She discarded them and was clad only in a small, loose, white kimono. He got out of his fuzzy demon armor and his outer robes and was dressed in the same kind of robe as his love. She smiled and he kissed her neck gently, making sure not to leave a mark that would be visible when she was dressed. He didn't want the other humans to scorn her for loving him. She claimed his lips gently. He kissed her back gently, not wanting to bite her by accident.

"You need not go easy on me if it too hard to control your demon nature." She spoke softly, music to his sensitive ears and smiled.

"I do not want to hurt you, my love. I shall control myself as long as I can, please forgive me if it lasts too shortly." He said and kissed her again, more passionately. He began to untie her kimono and opened it gently to see her beautiful curves. She blushed a little and he smiled, kissing her stomach right above her belly button. She smiled. He placed a hand gently on her hip and gently bit her shoulder, making the outline of where he would bite her later to claim her as his when he came in her. She knew the customs of the demons and understood why he did it. Secretly, her heart leapt at the thought of such an erotic moment when the demons were in such a heat of passion that they had to bite their mates to stay calm. It later became tradition as a form of claiming their mate forever. The young lady Izayoi remembered when the demon lord promised that he had never claimed his betrothed and that he had saved his bite for her and her alone.

Izayoi remembered that she was in the bed of the dog lord and snapped herself from her thoughts. She noticed for the first time that he was nude, as was she. She smiled and blushed when she noticed that he was very large, and ready. He moved himself, positioning as to enter her. She looked up at him and smiled, bracing herself for pain. He entered her and became perfectly still as her pain reverberated and changed slowly into pleasure. She smiled and moaned slightly and he continued. He felt his mind becoming clouded and his demonic instinct take over, but attempted to control as best he could.

He felt himself going over the edge and pushed into her far causing her to scream in ecstasy and him to bite her shoulder blade, hard. Their orgasm slowly subsided and Inutaisho gently lapped at the bleeding bite gently. It didn't hurt her, it caused her no pain, but it was there and it would stay their until he death, as would his scent on her. He smiled and kissed her once more before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-Almost 80 years later-

"Shut up, I didn't say that!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome.

"OSUWARI!!!" She yelled and he fell to the ground. He cursed her as she walked away from him. Sango and Miroku looked on wearily. Kagome stomped back to Kaede's hut and left Inuyasha in the ground, subdued by the spell of the purple and ivory beads which hung from his neck like a dog collar. Sango and Miroku laughed and turned to follow Kagome as soon as the curse had worn off. Miroku's hand reached for Sango's bottom and before it even touched her, she slapped him.

"Pervert." She muttered.

"Aww, come one, Sango! We're getting married in two days, can't you just let me touch you every once in a while?" He whined.

"If I let you do that then you'd think it was okay to do and you'd do it more often." She said. He pouted softly and she kissed him before continuing her way to Kaede's. Miroku wanted more, but he wasn't getting it just yet.

"Ah, Inuyasha…are ye and young Kagome fighting yet again?"

"I don't know what she's talking about! She says I told her to go back home and stay there. I never said that, at least not recently, so I don't see why she's so upset!" He said, sitting on a cushion along with the others. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, Sango resting her head on Miroku's shoulder gently, listening to his gentle breathing. The young monk smiled when he saw this and rested his head on hers. Sango smiled and they just sat like that for a while.

"Perhaps, although you may not know why Kagome is angry with thee, you should apologize." Inuyasha felt the strong urge to object, but when he was about to, he felt the bite of a familiar little insect. He squashed Myoga against his neck and looked down at his hand. The small flea looked up at him, slightly angry.

"My lord, there is a message for you…from Sesshomaru…" He said.

"What does he want?"

"He is outside, waiting to talk to you." He said, Inuyasha stood and felt the flea jump from his hand, he watched as Miroku slapped his neck. He placed the little flea on the back of Kirara where he knew the small cat did not mind. The monk, taijya and hanyou all stood and went to see the tall demon man.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly.

"Father's castle is my main reason for coming here."

"What do I care about his castle? Myoga told me that it was given to you at birth."

"Hai, but I do not want it, it is a place of happiness and it sickens me. It was the place where our father mated your mother, not mine. I own control over both the palace of Father's family and that of my mother's family. You can have the place where your parents mated if you promise never to come near the place where my parents mated." He said, unemotionally, save the disgust in his voice when he spoke of the deceased Lady Izayoi."

"Fine, whatever. I'll take it." Inuyasha said and smirked.

"What's with that smirk?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a smile, because now, I have an excuse to keep Kagome here." He said simply and looked to Sango and Miroku who were smiling. Inuyasha smiled and when Sesshomaru saw the smiles, he left with a disgusted look on his face.

* * *

Riza: I hoped you liked my first chapter, I'll keep writing and hopefully, I'll have the next chapter by today!!! 


	2. What the Hell is A Snake Demon?

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY RELATED NAMES OR TITLES!!!!!

* * *

Riza: Recap: Inuyasha and Kagome got in a fight, Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the castle and Sango and Miroku are getting married in 2 days 

Kago: AND THERE WAS A KICK ASS LEMON IN THE BEGINNING!!!

Riza: Whatever, on with the story:

* * *

Inuyasha watched his older brother leave and sighed. Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from the woods and the scent of Kagome's blood reached his nose. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku followed the direction of the scream to come upon an awful sight. Kagome, bleeding profusely from the arm, was on the ground, trying to keep a large snake demon away from her. The demon snake was unlike anything Inuyasha had ever seen. It had the body of a human male, covered in snake skin with a human head and two slits for a nose. Around the head was a large muscular flap which surrounded it like a mane. It had a snake tail in between its legs and a lizard tongue darted out in between two large, dripping fangs. On its hands were claws almost as large as Inuyasha's. 

"Inuyasha, get Kagome, Sango and I will take care of the demon." Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!" Sango yelled, sending the boomerang spinning at the demon and Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms gently. He hugged her to his chest and jumped out of the way as the wind picked up and the demon vanished into the woods.

"What the hell was that thing?" Sango asked. Miroku shrugged and took her hand in his.

"Did it bite you?"

"Yes." She said softly as he looked at the bleeding wound.

"Kagome-Chan, did the demon bite you?" Miroku asked quickly before helping Sango stand.

"No, it just scratched me." She said. They all headed for Kaede's hut where the medicinal herbs, Kagome's "ninja" supplies and Kaede's guidance could be of use. Sango insisted upon walking and not being carried by Miroku, but when her cheeks turned pink and she fell to her knees, Miroku carried her despite the protests.

"Snake, ye say?" Kaede asked. They all nodded. Kaede looked at Sango worriedly.

"What's the matter, Lady Kaede?" Sango asked.

"You say you were bitten, did you not?"

"Hai, on my hand." She said, holding up her still bleeding palm.

"Kagome, do ye have a snake antidote in your medical box?" She asked. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha brought it over to her. Kagome opened it and took out a small bottle. She read the instructions on it and emptied it into a clean water bottle.

"Inuyasha, could you take this and fill it with water?" Inuyasha nodded and returned with the bottle, inside, the liquid had combined with the water, turning it green. Sango looked on it with disgust, but knew she had to drink it, so with her good hand, she drank the liquid and made a weird face when it was gone. Kagome smiled and took the bottle. Miroku bandaged Sango's hand and cleaned the area around it gently. She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, Miroku." She said softly and kissed him again. He smiled and deepened the kiss. She moaned slightly and they pulled away gently.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said as they ate dinner. Sango and Miroku were unaffected by the apology coming from the hanyou male, but Kagome was taken aback.

"Inuyasha?"

"I never meant to say anything mean to you; the truth is that I love you." He said a blush on his cheeks. Her eyes got wide and she smiled before her eyes returned to normal.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I love you too." She said. He smiled and hugged her. They kissed for the third time. Sango and Miroku smiled and got up to leave.

"Where are you two going?"

"For a walk." Miroku said, looking at Sango with a smile and with that, the two were gone leaving the hanyou and girl who had come from the future. She smiled and kissed him lovingly. He kissed her back and picked her up.

"You look tired." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"I need time for my body to make the blood I lost." She said and leaned into his chest.

"Then rest, I'll watch over you." He said, laying her in her sleeping bag. She smiled and closed her eyes gently.

-MEANWHILE-

"Sango, I love you so much…"

"Two days until we're happily married, my love." She replied, hugged his chest.

"I don't think I can wait two whole days…"

"Me neither." She said, giggling girlishly. He smiled and kissed her passionately. She untied his robes, letting them fall open revealing his toned chest and stomach and a pair of loose, white pants. The robes fell from his shoulders and plopped softly onto the ground. He removed her green skirt, leaving her in the pink shirt which reached down to her feet and a white tie which held it closed that he had never noticed before. He smiled and kissed her passionately. He removed the tie and the shirt. He admired her beauty and helped her into the warm waters of the hot spring. He removed his own pants as she watched. When they were with their other clothes in a pile on the ground, he joined her in the rocky tub which the girls liked so much. She pushed him against the wet limestone rock which stood around the hot spring like a wall. He kissed her passionately, pushing his tongue in to wrestle with hers.

"I love you, Sango." He said when they broke apart.

"I love you, too, Miroku." She said, kissing him again. He flipped them over, positioning himself above her. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her as he pushed in. He saw the gentle tears escaping her eyes and gently wiped them away. She opened her eyes and looked into his, she smiled and he continued. He began slowly at first and she began to moan, asking him to go faster. He complied and started going faster and faster, water splashing around them in rhythm with Miroku's movements. They went over the edge together, screaming each other's name before collapsing into the water together. Miroku held Sango close to him and kissed her temple and forehead an uncountable number of times. She looked up at him and smiled, resting her head against his chest as he sat down in the water with her in his lap.

-Little While Later-

Wolves and wolf demons howled from their caves as the bright moon shone in the sky above the happy little village. Sango and Miroku walked out of the woods and were walking toward the hut when something caught Sango's eye. She looked, but saw nothing there. She shrugged and kept going. Miroku didn't notice anything at all; his mind was still clouded from their steamy adventure in the hot springs to notice demons. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand, slightly startled when she heard leaves rustling a little from the direction she thought she'd seen something moving. Miroku stopped and looked at her worriedly. She turned to look at him and smiled reassuringly, but the smile quickly faded to one of horror. Behind Miroku came another snake demon. Miroku spun around and fought of the demon quickly, knocking it to the ground by tripping it. The snake ran and was gone within seconds and Sango was calm once again.

"Isn't it odd that none have us have ever seen a snake demon and then there are suddenly two of them in one day?" Sango asked as they stood staring at the spot where the demon had run into the woods only seconds prior.

"A little odd, but we beat Naraku. We're the top of the food chain at the moment." Inuyasha said arrogantly. The taijya and monk jumped when they heard his voice. They turned and saw their friend looking at them.

"Inuyasha, when did you get here?"

"When I smelled the snake, I came over and saw it runnin'." He said. The three of them walked back to the hut together. Miroku sat in his usual spot in the floor and Sango happily joined him, sitting in his lap with her back against his chest. He smiled and hugged her waist. They fell asleep within a minute after sitting down and Inuyasha watched them carefully. He was afraid that the poison wasn't completely out of Sango's system, but he didn't want to scare her if he was wrong. He looked down at the sleeping Kagome and smiled, kissing her forehead before falling asleep next to her.

* * *

Riza: When they wake up, it will be the day before Sango and Miroku's wedding. Kaede's going to perform the service and it's going to be comprised of only the 7 of them (Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara) since both Sango and Miroku's parents are no longer living. The happy ceremony only lasts a while because there's some unexpected visitors, I'm not sure if that will be next chapter or the chapter after, it depends on how many words I have. 

Kago: YAY LEMON EVERY CHAPTER!!! HOORA!!!!


	3. Snake Demons Suck

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY RELATED NAMES OR TITLES!!!!!

* * *

Riza: Recap: Inuyasha and Kagome got in a fight, Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the castle and Sango and Miroku are getting married in 1 day, they got attacked by snake demon twice

Kago: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON!!!

Riza: On with the story:

* * *

Sango woke slowly. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag, she was on Miroku's lap and Shippo was sleeping with Kirara curled up next to him. Sango was surprised at how much he'd grown over the five year span the group had been together. He was now about the same height as Kohaku had been when they had last seen him. She glanced out the bottom of the door where the cloth door did not reach and saw orange light, guessing it was sun rise.

Sango looked up at her beloved monk and smiled. She knew she had conceived his child the night before and it made her happy to think of the sound of their baby running around. She smiled and hugged his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled down at her, hugged her close.

"I love you." Sango said.

"I love you too, Sango." He said. Suddenly they heard screaming and looked at each other before jumping up and running outside. The buildings were on fire and people were running and screaming. Sango learned that she had been wrong, the light she had seen wasn't the sun, it was fire and it was still very dark outside. Sango ran back in and woke Inuyasha and Kagome as Miroku looked for the person who had done this. Inuyasha and Kagome along with Shippo and Kirara joined them outside and looked around.

"Inuyasha, Sango you two go find who's behind this, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and I will get everyone out of here." Kagome said. They all nodded and split up. Sango and Inuyasha headed for the northern part of the village where people were running from. They finally saw them. 20 or so snake demons, many of which were eating the dead corpses of villagers.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!" Sango yelled and threw the mighty weapon taking about half of them. Inuyasha then unleashed the Wind Scar which took out whoever was left. They looked one last time before joining the others in collecting and rescuing the villagers. They sent the villagers to a safe spot in the woods where they were being protected by Shippo and Kirara. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome put the flames out and surveyed the damage. The village was now uninhabitable and it would take at least a year to fix. The villagers, including Kaede, decided to leave the village in search of a new one.

"Hey, Sesshomaru gave me the rights to my father's palace, there's bound to be an uninhabited village near there that my father used to own." Inuyasha said and Kagome looked at him.

"When did he do that?"

"When you and me were fightin'." He said. She nodded and looked to Kaede. The villagers conversed quietly for a while before agreeing. They decided to set out at dawn which was now only a few hours away. They all decided to search the village for usable tools and food and bury as many dead as they could. When the sun had finally come up, all items of use had been gathered and more than half of the dead buried. The bodies of the demons Inuyasha and Sango had slain were brought to the bone eaters well after Kagome had returned with more than enough food and supplies to last the trip.

They set out soon after dawn, horse owners rode on their horses and the only wagons were filled to the maximum and pulled by two horses each. Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back most of the time and walked the rest of it. Sango and Miroku walked, Kirara walking beside them carrying supplies. Shippo, being only 10 was allowed to travel with the children. This of course, he did not allow Inuyasha to forget which gave him several red bumps on his hand.

Sango reached for Miroku's in fear and crept closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He placed his head on hers in return and the walked like that for quite a while. He, however, felt the young demon slayer slowing slightly. He had forgotten that the poison probably hadn't left her completely yet and was making her tired quicker. Without her consent, he lifted her into his arms and held her, still walking. She fought for a moment, but when he made it clear he wasn't letting go, she relaxed and drifted off to sleep. When she woke, she saw that they had made camp, she was in Miroku's lap and he was talking to another man whom she did not know. She sat up a little and leaned against his chest. The other man left soon after and Miroku looked down at Sango.

"You've awoken…" He said with a smile and kissed her. She kissed him back happily.

"How long was I asleep, Miroku?"

"An hour and a half according to Kagome's watch thing…" He said, nuzzling her neck.

"You carried me all that time?" She asked, pulling away slightly. He smiled.

"For one hour, a little less." He said and hugged her closer. She smiled and kissed his chin.

"We're supposed to be married tomorrow, Miroku…how are we going to?"

"Don't worry, Kaede agreed to do it in the morning and we'll be officially married." He said lovingly and it made her smile brightly. She kissed him passionately and he deepened it. Then someone called for everyone to go to dinner.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Ye may kiss the bride." Kaede said with a smile. Miroku kissed Sango lovingly and she kissed back as Inuyasha and Kagome cheered along with the other villagers. They pulled apart with a smile.

"I love you, Sango."

"I love you, too, Miroku." She replied and he kissed her again. After the morning wedding, the group set out for the castle once again. They traveled through bandit country easily. With the half demon in the lead, followed by a demon slayer, the thieves knew to leave them alone. Sango closed her eyes and began walking in her sleep, guided by Miroku's hand which was wrapped lovingly around hers. She smiled and Miroku kissed her cheek lightly making her smile grow. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, he looked very angry and irritated; mainly due to the fact that he was tired. She smiled and began to scratch the base of his ear. He smiled and kissed her lovingly. She kissed him back and when she needed air, she pulled away with a smile.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome." He said, kissing her forehead. Suddenly, there was a loud clash of metal. They looked ahead and saw Koga fighting with a demon. Inuyasha growled softly and Kagome scratched his hear again making the growl turn to a purr. She giggled and kissed him again before running ahead. She notched an arrow quickly and before anyone even saw the arrow leave the bow, the demon disintegrated into dust, blowing in the wind. Kagome grabbed her arrow which had fallen to the ground after she killed the demon and put it back in the quiver with the others. Inuyasha came up and stood behind Kagome protectively, ready to kill Koga should he try anything. Sango and Miroku stood nearby and watched. The villagers halted and took the little time to rest, most of the sat down.

"Hey, Kagome, What's up with the human train?" He asked. Kagome took one of Inuyasha's hands in hers, making sure Koga couldn't see.

"The village was destroyed by snake demons." When she said snake, Koga's eyes lit with a small flame.

"Did one of them hurt you, Kagome?" He asked worriedly.

"No, Inuyasha made sure they didn't hurt me." She said which wasn't a lie because Inuyasha would have helped her had he known she was being attacked. The wolf prince glanced at her arm as if he knew it was wounded and looked up at Inuyasha.

"There was an assault the other day, half of my pack members were bitten…almost all of them died," Koga said, "I was traveling to the Northern Mountains to talk to Ayame's tribe. I was hoping, she would marry me and we could combine the packs." He said. Inuyasha nodded.

"We're taking the villagers to a village near the palace of my father then Kagome and I are going to live in my father's old home together. Koga's ear twitched slightly, but he nodded all the same.

"That's in the mountains isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Could I travel with you?" He asked humbly. Inuyasha thought for a moment before nodding, agreeing. They could always use another protector for the weaker humans and he knew that if Koga were to show up smelling like Kagome, Ayame would claw his eyes out. Koga nodded, not say thank you, but Inuyasha knew the gesture and smiled a bit.

"Go walk with the children's' cart, they can use some protection." Inuyasha said and Koga smiled with a nod and went over to the cart waving at the little kids who were laughing and playing word games in the cart. One of the little kids smiled and waved back.

"My name's Suki, what's yours?" She said.

"My name's Koga."

"What kind of demon are you?"

"I'm a wolf demon."

"Koga the wolf demon…that sounds funny." She said with a little giggle. Koga smiled. Inuyasha was watching and smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm part wolf demon!" One of the other little kids said.

"Really?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, my daddy was a wolf demon." He said.

"What was his name?"

"Shimaru, he was part of a demon pack and he said that his alpha male was just a kid that couldn't handle a pack. One day he left the pack in search for jewel shards that this lady named Kagu…something had. He never came back, but this guy named Ginta came and told my mother that he had died and was avenged. That's why I don't have a grudge like some people whose father's die, cuz I know that my father was avenged." The little kid said, babbling on and on. Koga remembered the man, knowing he had been one of his pack members. He regretted only that he hadn't avenged the little boy's father and that it was Inuyasha who did...

* * *

Riza: Sorry it took so long, I was getting ready to go on a trip on Friday and don't worry, Koga will come back -evil laughter-

Kago: NO LEMON!!!

Riza: Aw, shut up!!!

Kago: NO WAY!!!

Riza: I'll have an Inuyasha and Kagome lemon in the next chapter for you, alright?

Kago: Fine…


	4. The Secret of the Honorable Ruler

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY RELATED NAMES OR TITLES!!!!!

Riza: Recap: Inuyasha and Kagome got in a fight, Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the castle and Sango and Miroku are married, they got attacked by snake demons three times. Kaede's village was destroyed and they all went to the palace.

Quick Look Into the Future: "Inuyasha, who's that?"

"Oh, just my older brother, a fellow disciple under Totosai, when he 'taught' me to break barriers…"

Lol do you know who it is? Lol I love Inuyasha

ON WITH THE STORY:

* * *

Sango collapsed on the large futon in the spare bedroom of the castle. She and Miroku had been hired by Inuyasha to be security guards. They had found some old kimonos in the closet and decided to clean and use them. They were white with red designs on them along with several sets of armor, some of which, Sango recognized as those from her village. She had smiled and cleaned them with care, guessing that one of her ancestors had made it. Miroku had helped her and when it was night, they had cleaned everything and put it away to be used the next morning.

Miroku joined her on their bed and cuddled close to her.

"I love you, my dearest husband." She said, half asleep already.

"I love you, too, my loving wife." He said. She smiled and drifted off to sleep. He soon followed.

"This is beautiful…" Kagome said taking out yet another woman kimono. Inuyasha smiled and looked at it. It was light pink and adorned with red and purple flowers.

"It's yours too." He said happily. She smiled and hugged him.

"You're the greatest, Inuyasha." She said, resting her head on Inuyasha's chest. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Well, I'm not gonna wear 'um." He said and she laughed and kissed him. He went over to the closet where she was pulling out the kimonos from and went through it, looking for guy clothes. Once he had extracted all of the big, puffy kimonos that used to belong to his father, he laid them out on the bed and looked at them. There were only 3 of them. Kagome looked at them, too. There was a red and white one like the ones Sango and Miroku had shown them, but it had a gold trim and tie, there was a blue one which had black designs covering it, the design got lighter the higher it went up and was white on the left shoulder and the last one was red and it looked like Inuyasha's except it had a nice-looking crest on the chest, it was a crest that Inuyasha remembered seeing a while back, but couldn't remember where. He shrugged and looked to Kagome. She smiled and said she liked the red one with the crest. He nodded and picked it up. He suddenly saw a little envelope fall out and hit the floor. Inuyasha picked up the letter and opened it.

Dear Inuyasha,

If you are reading this, you've finally come to my palace. That also means Sesshomaru gave it to you. There is a note for him in the white kimono, but I knew you'd like this one better which is why this note was in there. About the crest on it, read up on your family history and you'll understand. There are many books and scrolls in the library next to the dining room, look in it, if you wish. Live happy and free. Kill any opposition for they are pointless. –Your Father, Jindabo (Random name, sorry, I don't know his real name, pout)

Inuyasha handed the letter to Kagome, telling her he'd be right back, and went to the library the note had mentioned. He saw a scroll with a red tie on it. He smirked and grabbed it along with several others then went back to his and Kagome's bedroom. She looked up and smiled. She had changed while he was gone into a red silk kimono. It was open and it revealed her pink pajamas. He smiled and brought the scrolls over to the bed. She sat on the bed with him and they looked at old pictures of his ancestors along with a family tree which dated back to Inuyasha great, great, great, great, great, great grand parents. Inuyasha looked at a painting of his father's parents and gasped.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Look…" He said, tilting the picture so she could see.

"His mother looks like a…" She started and he finished.

"Human…" He said.

"But how?" She asked. He quickly grabbed a picture of his father when he was a small child and showed her. Kagome looked and saw the small, purple jewel around his neck.

"The Sacred Jewel…" He said.

"So it can make half demons completely full demon…and maybe that's why he loved humans so much, just like you." She said with a giggle. When he was about to protest, she scratched his ear. He laughed and backed away playfully, like they were fighting. She laughed and jumped off the bed, landing on him.

-MEANWHILE-

"They could at least be a little quieter…" Sango moaned into Miroku's chest.

"Oh well, at least they're a story below us and not above us."

"Are you kidding? They'd crash through the ceiling if they were above us." Sango joked and Miroku laughed.

-BACK TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME-

Kagome landed on Inuyasha, he lost he balance and fell backwards. Kagome giggled a little and sat on his stomach lightly. She leaned down and kissed his ear gently, enjoying the feel of the fur under her lips. She giggled again and he flipped them over. He began removing her robe as she removed his fire rat kimono. He kissed her full on the lips, pinning her gently to the ground. She smiled and began taking off his pants. He helped her get the flannel pajamas off and tossed them to the side along with their kimonos. He hesitated above her, not sure that it was what she wanted. She smiled and nodded.

"Please, Inuyasha…" She half-begged, he smiled and kissed her. He pushed in carefully, being sure not to hurt her too much. She winced, but she had felt worse pain over the years of demon fighting. When she bucked up in response, he continued. He hadn't known much about intercourse or anything like that so he allowed, for once, his demonic dog instinct to take over. Neither had felt anything more pleasurable and Kagome even whimpered slightly when he pulled out of her. He kissed her lovingly and pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much, Kagome…"

"I love you, too, Inuyasha…" They sighed and smiled, falling asleep together on the floor.

_"Inuyasha…"_

_"F-father…" Inuyasha stammered. The man nodded._

_"I need to talk to you about something…" He said. Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly._

_"Anything…"_

_"There was a demon named Dunya…"_

_"I saw that name on the scrolls." Inuyasha interrupted._

_"Yes, that was my sibling."_

_"What does he have to do with me?"_

_"You learned that I was half demon when I was born, correct?"_

_"Yeah, like me."_

_"Dunya was born a full demon, to a demon woman named Amy. My father liked me better and left Dunya and Amy to fend for themselves. Dunya hated me for being a disgraceful half-demon, much like Sesshomaru towards you. So when I was ten, my mother traveled with me to a faraway village where a woman had been guarding the jewel of four souls. She let me use it, hoping that it would disappear when I changed. It did not. The Demon slayer woman gave it to me to protect and said that when my body had adapted, then I would be a demon forever and I could part with the jewel without fear of returning to my original form. She told me to return it to the demon slayers when that happened. I did that. I was betrothed to a demon woman. Under the laws of our kind, you must mate with your betrothed only once and bare at least one child, and then you can do as you pleased. I had never thought of cheating in such a way, but then I met your mother. I loved her more that life itself. I mated and marked her."_

_"Obviously." Inuyasha said. The Inutaisho laughed and looked at his son._

_"My son, Dunya WILL attack you out of hatred toward me and my half of our family. Dunya will most likely ask Sesshomaru to rule with him as partners."_

_"Sesshomaru will say no, he works alone." Inuyasha said._

_"Hopefully he will find Dunya an annoyance and attack, but if he does not, then you must do so."_

_"I understand." Inuyasha said, nodding._

_"Good, I must go now."_

_"But…"_

_"Don't worry, I'm always listening." He said and left. Inuyasha sighed in his sleep._

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, nibbling her ear.

"No…" She mumbled back and brought the blanket up over her head.

"Yes." He said and pulled the blanket back down. She shook her head, her face buried in a pillow. He smiled and pulled her out of bed, carrying her. She rested against him. He smiled, carrying her out, behind the castle and toward the hot spring as they did every morning. He helped her remove her clothing and placed her gently in the water. He joined her and pulled her to him, swimming around a little. She was still half-asleep. Inuyasha pretended to let go of her and she jumped up against him, hugging him. He laughed and finished their morning bath. He dressed her in fresh clothes and got his kimono on before walking with her to Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other. Sango's belly was big with her seventh pregnancy and she looked tired, no doubt from taking care of the six young children who were now chasing Kirara outside. Kagome sat next to her friend and they talked for a while, while Inuyasha talked to Miroku. Shippo, now 18, walked in with Soten (you all know Soten, right? The younger sister of the Thunder Brothers?) And greeted his friends. They all smiled and greeted the newlyweds.

"I can't believe it's actually been 8 years since we destroyed Naraku!" Miroku exclaimed. They all agreed. Sango smiled.

"I can." She said, placing a hand on her stomach. Miroku smirks and kissed her cheek.

"Well, it's been so peaceful that it seems like that whole thing was just a nightmare." Kagome gathered. She was finally, fully awake and sitting in Inuyasha's lap. Sango smiled, nodding.

"This is all for the better because Miroku won't give me back my Hiraikotsu until I've had this baby." Sango joked and everyone laughed. Suddenly little Mirosan, their youngest came in crying. Sango smiled lovingly and picked him up. She held him as the adults kept talking.

"I'm looking for Inuyasha." The demon barked at the young children. They looked up at her.

"We don't know where he is." The eldest one said, seeing that the demon was clearly looking for a fight. His raven hair wasn't the only thing he had inherited from his monk father.

"Liars." The demon said.

"Are not!" He yelled back.

"I can smell him."

"He lives here so his scent obviously would stay here even when he was off hunting." He said. The demon smiled.

"Petty children, liars…" She said and walked past them. The twin middle children attacked using their demon slaying weapons. One weapon hit the demon's right arm and she hissed in pain.

"Insolent wench! Get out of our village!" The young attacker yelled.

* * *

Riza: Alright, that's enough for now I think  


	5. In Memory Of:The Little Demon Slayer

Riza: I'm sorry, but this chapter is wicked sad!!!!! Read at your own risk!!!

* * *

The demon woman spun to face the child and reached her fist up.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY SISTER!!!!!!" The eldest brother jumped in front of her as the fist lunged toward her.

"BROTHER!!!" She yelled, but it was too late, the fist connected with the boy's face making a sickening 'crunch' noise. The little boy flew backwards about 3 feet before digging his toes into the ground and crouching down, ready to attack even though blood was pouring freely from his nose and mouth. Luckily however, the little girl's yells had alerted her parents who rushed to the scene.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!!" Miroku yelled, hitting the demon's head with his staff as Sango gathered the children together, picking up her oldest son.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Inuyasha, very pissed off, yelled as he exited the hut and looked at the demon. He was dressed in the red, white and gold kimono which matched Sango and Miroku's and made him look powerful and not a force to reckon with.

"Are you Inuyasha?" The female demon asked, equally as pissed off.

"Depends who's asking, ugly." Inuyasha shot back.

"My name is Dunya Juri Abaran and I have come to kill the son of my half brother." She said and Inuyasha was dumbfounded. When he had talked to his father in his dream almost 10 years prior, he had assumed this Dunya would be a man, but the person in front of him was obviously female.

"Not today!" Inuyasha said, drawing the Tetsaiga.

"Ah, the Tetsaiga, I've missed the sound of such a sword against mine." Dunya said, drawing a long, black-bladed sword that had red designs all the way down it's edge. Inuyasha looked at it.

"I'll admit, that's a pretty cool looking sword, but it's nothing compared to my Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha said cockily.

"Just wait to see what it can do." She replied and attacked, running at him, sword up. He held up the Tetsaiga as she swung the other sword.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and sent energy blasting at Dunya. She smiled.

"Roar, Gangkuru!" She yelled and swung her sword. Red energy surrounded the three trails of wind and seemed to explode, when the dust cleared, she was gone.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha yelled. They heard sniffling and looked at Miroku who was holding Sango as she cried, holding her eldest son in her arms. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over, worried. The little boy had sustained the blow, but it had caused his brain to bruise, sending blood to his brain and it had killed him. He still had blood coming from his nose along with water. The other little children stood, dumbfounded, not knowing what to make of the situation. The youngest didn't understand and thought his brother was sleeping and was asking Kagome questions from his spot next to her. She lifted him into her arms and took him into the hut along with the other children as their mother and father mourned the death of their first son.

"Huren was a good little boy. He did what you wanted when you wanted it done without complaint. He never hesitated to help someone in need and he was always there to help…" Miroku stopped to take a breath, "he will live on forever, helping people all over Japan because that's what he was called to do. He was a great child in life and we will never forget the love he shared for his parents and his younger siblings." He said and moved to stand next to Sango who was crying. He hugged her, telling her it would be alright. Four village men lowered the small coffin into the ground and they, along with Inuyasha and the second oldest child, Chise, began to refill the whole with dirt. Chise cried as she buried her older brother, but remembered that she had to stay strong for her brothers and sisters so she put held in the tears as best she could. Kagome agreed to take the children home while Sango and Miroku stayed at the grave to pray for their little boy.

Sango leaned into Miroku, resting. She was tired after the two hours of crying. She let out a shaky sigh and Miroku hugged her shoulders. He kissed her softly and she closed her eyes.

"I want to go home, Miroku."

"Sure?"

"Yes." She said and he lifted her into his arms, carrying her home as she slept soundly in his arms.

* * *

Riza: Sorry it's so short, but I'm crying so I'm going to stop for now… 


End file.
